Mala suerte
by LilyHerms
Summary: Ella tenía la culpa de su mala suerte. Así que Lovegood tiene que ayudarle con esto, porque un campeón del Torneo no puede estar maldito.


**Disclaimer: Nada nos pertenece.**

Campeón de Hogwarts, eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle nunca. Tenía esperanza de salir, pero cuando la voz del viejo director dijo su nombre, creyó estar en un sueño.

Cedric Diggory caminaba por los jardines, de camino a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Algunos alumnos menores que él, caminaban hacia el castillo en dirección contraria: pudo distinguir los colores de su casa junto a los de Ravenclaw.

—¡Eh, Lunática! —exclamó otro Hufflepuff que caminaba a unos metros por delante de Cedric.

La chica, que andaba distraídamente, miró al chico sonriente.

—¿Con quién vas a ir al baile del Torneo? —preguntó el Hufflepuff para burlarse de ella, sabiendo que ningún chico iría con ella.

—Oh, verás, es que los de mi edad no podemos ir —contestó tan normal, como si las palabras del chico no estuvieran envenenadas.

Cedric sonrió al ver la cara de su compañero, pues lo había dejado sin replica.

Esa noche sería la mejor de su vida. Cho Chang había aceptado ir con él y era una de las chicas más guapas del colegio, según Cedric (y Harry, pero eso no lo sabía él).

Caminaba tan deprisa para llegar a tiempo a su habitación, y cambiarse, que no vio a la persona que cayó cuando él la empujó.

—Perdona, no te he visto —se disculpó Luna desde el suelo.

—El que no te ha visto soy yo —dijo Cedric sonriendo mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

Justo cuando Luna conseguía ponerse en pie, Cedric sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo. Pronto miró hacia abajo para ver a un pequeño animal en la mano de la chica. Tenía aspecto de crustáceo, pero era de un color gris claro con manchas de un verde intenso.

—Se llama Deke —soltó Luna al ver como el chico lo miraba.

—Me ha mordido —protestó Diggory.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la chica con cara de preocupación.

—Oh, ¿qué?

—El mordisco de malaclaw hace que te salgan erupciones verdosas y tengas fiebre.

La cara de Cedric cambió de preocupación a enfado.

—¡No puedo caer enfermo! —gritó de repente haciendo que Luna pegara un pequeño saltito.

—Pues además tendrás mala suerte —dijo en voz casi inaudible desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó aproximándose a ella y alzando su barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos.

—La mordedura hace que tengas mala suerte.

—¿Es una de tus locuras, verdad? Este intento de crustáceo no puede hacer eso —sentenció el chico.

Sin decir nada más, pasó por al lado de Luna y corrió a su habitación. Ya llegaba tarde.

No le hubiera importado la fiebre, pero con las erupciones verdosas no podía. Llevaba dos días encerrado, con la excusa de intentar desvelar el huevo y no tener que salir para que nadie lo viera, pero no aguantaría mucho más.

Decidió buscar a la única persona que podría ayudarlo. Lunática Lovegood, ella tenía la culpa, ella lo _tenía_ que ayudar.

La encontró en mitad de la biblioteca, un lunes por la tarde, cuando ésta estaba llena. No, mejor dicho, estaba a reventar de alumnos.

Para colmo, varias chicas de Beauxbatons acababan de pasar por su lado y habían soltado varias risitas debido a su nuevo aspecto de sapo.

La llamó por señas, pero ella no se enteraba.

Bufó, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

Entró en aquella sala donde todos pudieron observar su nuevo aspecto. Agarró a la chica por la camisa y la sacó de allí, en menos que se dice _snitch._

Entraron a la primera sala que vio vacía e hizo que se sentara.

—Mira lo que me has hecho —intentó no gritarle mientras se señalaba la cara.

—Yo no, fue…

—Sí, ya sé. Fue uno de tus bichos —la cortó el chico—. Llevo dos días encerrado y esto no desaparece.

—¡Ah! Con una simple pomada se va —dijo Luna mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia un asombrado chico.

Sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y extendió el líquido sobre las erupciones, que de inmediato desaparecieron de su cara.

—Me lo dio Poppy cuando me mordió a mí —aclaró Luna con una sonrisa.

Cedric, al comprobar que su piel volvía a ser lisa, abrazó a la chica en un arranque de felicidad.

—Gracias, Lovegood —decía sin soltarla.

—De nada, pero la mala suerte te durará cinco días más.

Esas palabras causaron que Cedric se tensara y soltara a la chica para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Me estás diciendo que yo, un campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que tiene que descubrir para qué sirve el huevo y que me quedan pocas semanas para la segunda prueba, tengo mala suerte?

—Sí —contestó ella como si nada.

—Mentira. No, no me lo creo. —Y dicho eso se acercó a la puerta para salir de la habitación, que parecía ser un aula abandonada.

Pero cuando intentó abrirla, ésta parecía cerrada, pues no se movía para ningún lado.

Cedric empujó, golpeó y pataleó la puerta, pero seguía inmóvil. Para colmo, ni él ni ella llevaban la varita encima. _¡Maldita mala suerte!_, pensó el chico.

—Estamos atrapados —dijo Luna como si fuera algo que decía todos los días.

—No —quiso negar Cedric en un susurró.

—Será porque tienes mala suerte —continuó la chica—. Además…

—¿Además, qué? —preguntó Cedric chirriando los dientes en un tono más alto de lo normal girándose para ver a la chica.

—Además, a mí todavía me quedan tres días de mala suerte.

Cedric Diggory se consideraba un chico tranquilo, pero esa situación conseguía hacerle desesperar.

Ya llevaban una hora allí, y nadie parecía ir en su busca.

Y mientras Diggory se moría de desesperación, Luna Lovegood estaba distraída contando las baldosas del suelo de la sala.

—Lovegood —la llamó en tono neutro.

La chica se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué hacías con un bicho así por el castillo? —preguntó con la intención de empezar una conversación y distraerse.

—Mi padre me lo mandó para apartar a un Blibbering Humdinger que me estaba molestando —le contestó.

—¿Un qué? Mejor no me contestes. —Se lo pensó mejor—. ¿Acaso no sabes que esas criaturas no existen? Estás en Ravenclaw, se supone que sois los inteligentes…

—Que no creas en lo mismo que yo, no significa que sea inferior a ti —replicó sin subir ni bajar el tono de voz.

—Yo no he dicho que seas inferior a mí —explicó Cedric rápidamente.

—La gente no suele considerar a los locos como iguales —dijo Luna clavando sus ojos azules en los de él—. Y si crees que estoy loca…

—No creo que estés loca, sólo que… eres diferente. —Rápidamente cambió de tema, ese estaba siendo demasiado peliagudo—. Llevamos aquí casi dos horas, si al menos tuviese el huevo para descifrarlo….

Cedric se puso en pie y se acercó a una de las ventanas por la cual se podía ver un trozo de jardín. Luna también se levantó y, mientras miraba un jarrón vacío y lleno de polvo, dijo como si le hablara a la pared:

—Yo sí podría descifrar el huevo.

El chico se giró para observarla y en dos pasos ya estaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo?

—No te lo voy a decir, sería hacer trampas. —Lo dijo en un tono que Cedric supo que no podría hacer nada para hacerla hablar.

De pronto escucharon pasos y voces fuera, en el pasillo, y Diggory corrió hasta la puerta y empezó a golpearla, justo en el momento en que unos truenos provenientes de fuera hicieron que éstos se encubrieran. La lluvia empezó a golpear la ventana y el aire causaba la vibración de los cristales.

El chico se dejó caer al suelo, junto a su esperanza de salir de allí. Pues se había resignado a quedarse encerrado hasta que sus compañeros de habitación se dieran cuenta de que no iba a dormir. Y para eso todavía quedaban horas.

Había cerrado los ojos y pronto sintió cómo la chica se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el pelo. Como a uno de sus animales.

—Sé que no soy la mejor compañía —susurró Luna.

Cedric abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella observaba sus zapatos y había dejado de tocarle.

Le pareció frágil, pero supo que no. Por fuera podría tener el aspecto de una niña dulce, que cualquier cosa la podría dañar; ese andar soñador sólo aumentaba esa apariencia. Pero en el fondo era una chica fuerte, que a pesar de ir contra la cordura, mantenía una sonrisa sincera, además de esa facilidad para decir las verdades como si unas simples palabras no pudieran dañar a nadie; por el simple hecho de ser palabras.

Y se preguntó si alguien se habría acercado lo suficiente a ella, si alguien habría pasado junto a ella el tiempo necesario para darse cuenta de cómo era Luna Lovegood realmente.

—¿Has salido con alguien alguna vez? —No supo por qué lo preguntó, pero las palabras habían salido solas.

—Si te refieres a un chico, no —contestó todavía sin mirarlo.

—¿No quieres?

—Hay cosas más interesantes que estar con un chico: visitar los thestrals, cazar gnomos, intentar ver un Bowtruckle…

—Pero eso no lo puedes comparar con… —Cedric se puso a pensar sobre lo que le había dicho, la verdad es que los thestrals siempre le habían dado curiosidad, lo de los gnomos no lo tenía muy claro, y él, de pequeño, vio un Bowtruckle y se alegró muchísimo… Pero algo tenía que decirle—… con la sensación que da un beso.

La lluvia pareció dejar de caer, porque se hizo un silencio incómodo, para el chico al menos. Y cuando Cedric pensaba que no iba a contestar, escuchó su dulce voz.

—No puedo saberlo, porque no puedo compararlo.

Otro minuto incómodo pasó.

—Hagamos un trato —empezó a decir Cedric sin creérselo todavía—. Tú me dices cómo descifrar el huevo y yo… te beso.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo y Cedric se preguntó si sería a causa de su mala suerte, porque sólo conseguía ponerlo nervioso.

—¿No te importa hacer trampas? —preguntó Luna.

Cedric la miró a los ojos, pues ella se había girado hacia él, y se preguntó si habría escuchado lo último que le había dicho.

—Si a ti no te importa que te bese… —dijo por si acaso.

—De acuerdo.

Cedric giró completamente su cuerpo para poder tenerla de frente. Por un momento se detuvo a mirarla, pero prefirió no pensar mucho, porque sino, se habría dado cuenta de que aquello era totalmente surrealista.

Vio como ella cerraba los ojos._ Mejor_, pensó él, pues esa mirada lo ponía nervioso. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, con una de sus manos apartó un mechón de su cara para colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Dejó allí su mano, por detrás de su cuello, y se aproximó un poco más.

Sonrió al sentirse igual de nervioso como en su primera vez. Y sin demorarse más, presionó sus labios con los de Luna. No iba a ser brusco, ni iba a ser pasional; los movía despacio, atento a cada sensación que aquello le estaba provocando. Por alguna razón, deseó saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

No pudo evitar sumergirse más en ese beso y dio gracias de que ella no se apartara. Incluso pronto pudo sentir como la chica participaba tímidamente en aquel juego.

—Esta habitación podría servir. Y podréis ayudarme a descifrar esto. —Se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta.

Cedric y Luna se levantaron rápidamente y observaron la puerta que lentamente empezaba a abrirse.

—No creo que esté bien entrar si estaba cerra… —decía Hermione detrás de Harry que se calló al ver a las dos personas que allí se encontraban.

—Luna, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron sin mirar a Cedric.

—Nos quedamos encerrados —contestó ella.

—Pues que suerte habéis tenido de que entrásemos justo en esta sala —dijo Harry que sujetaba el huevo, mirando de reojo al chico que intentaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

¿Suerte? Es extraño, teniendo en cuenta de que ambos estaban malditos. Antes de que ninguno dijese algo más, Cedric salió de la sala y se encaminó a su casa. Pero antes de poder girar el pasillo, escuchó su nombre. Al darse la vuelta vio a Luna que se le acercó tanto que pensó que iba a volver a besarlo, incluso esperó el contacto de sus labios de nuevo, pero la chica no se detuvo en su boca sino que se aproximó a su oído y le susurró:

—Si quieres descubrir los secretos del huevo, los _plimpy de agua dulce_ te pueden ayudar.

Y sin añadir nada más se marchó dando saltitos hacia los jardines de Hogwarts para poder ver a los thestrals y corroborar que aquel beso había sido insuperable.

N/A: Las erupciones y fiebre que produce el Malaclaw sólo ocurre cuando se come, pero para la historia preferimos hacerlo cuando muerde ^^


End file.
